Demon Love
by XxDarkPixiexX
Summary: What would you do if you never experience love and when you did you had to kill it. This is what is happening to Rose Hathaway when she meets the deadly Dimitri Belikov. R&R
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'm what you call "bump in the night" I make grown men wet themselves. I am Nigrum Daemonium or in English "Black Demon". There are many types of our kind. Apparently to mortal folklore my kind is the worst.

We feed off humans by, well its hard to describe, it's like we consume their body into ours.

Lissa my best friend is the healing one of our kind a Lux Daemonium (light demon) well she was until she fell in love with Christian Ozera that's how we turn mortal we fall in love so we can old with our soul mates and have children.

The only mortals that can see us are "The Hunters" they are born with a special tattoo that allows them to see us as we truly are.

I am Rose Hathaway, I one of the few Dark Angels alive _and _currently being hunted down.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, how are ye doing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters they belong to Richelle Mead but the plot belongs to XxDarkPixiexX.**

**Here is the Chapter so enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><span>The Beginning <span>

**RPOV**

"Siktir, Lissa do you know where my iPod is?" I badly need to go for a run because Christian was coming over and I needed to get out before they start sucking each other's mouths off.

"Over there by the TV remote" She replied without looking up from 'people' magazine.

"Thanks" I said grabing and rushing out the door as fast as I could go, only to meet Christian.

"How's it going Pyro?" I smirked remembering the time he somehow managed set water on fire when he first started cooking.

"Just dandy Rosie Poise, you?" he replied with his own signature smirk that always seemed to be plastered on his face.

"Fine"

Lissa came busting out through the door, barely gave me a glance and grabbed Christian dragging him in to our apartment.

"Oh dear God make sure to bleach everything when you're done. Twice." I yelled making sure, other people heard.

I took of jogging towards the woods preferring them than the busy streets. That was one of the good things about Montana. As I kept jogging, I felt myself being watched. I turned off the song and looked around but no one was there. I tried listing but all I heard was the cars on the roads nearby and the birds in the trees.

_BANG_

I just ducked in time, the bullet skimmed past my left side of my hip causing a stinging sensation in my leg.

"Fuck" I swore while gripping my hip trying to ease the pain.

"Do you speak to your mother with that mouth" Said a female voice.

I look up to see a woman with jet-black hair, pale skin and heart-shaped face with big ice blue eyes. She wore black leather suit probably with secret pockets with knives in them or something like.

"Your boyfriend didn't seem to when I gave him a bj"

She growled and shot another round of bullets at me, which I dodged due to the fact that I was faster then the average human. I ran father into the woods hoping to lose her; I did not feel like fighting her right now.

"Ohh seems like I hit a bad topic there," I laughed as I called back to her.

I was now out of her line of sight; I quickly climbed a tree and waited until she passed, I quietly jumped down behind her. I struck out my fist connecting with the side of her head efficiently knocking her down to the ground (did I mention I super human strength). It was then I noticed the little black tattoo that indicated she was a hunter a sloppy one at that.

"Well as lovely as it's been I have to get going. Some people have a life" I gave her an innocence smile and took of in full on sprint back towards the apartment.

I burst through the door only to see the place ransacked. All the photos were on the ground, the TV was broken so were the windows and all the furniture was ether broken or torn.

Unless Lissa and Christian went a bit overbroad this time, hunters were in here and trashed the place.

I heard whimpering in the bedroom down the hall as I went towards, cautious to see if was a trap. I opened the door only to discover Lissa with a butcher knife in her hand and standing protectively over an unconscious Christian.

"Jeez Lissa, take a chill pill will ya? It's only me," I said calmly, walking towards her.

She was standing so still it frightened me. Her eyes were trained on the door ahead. I slowly took the knife out of her hand and threw it away somewhere in the room. When my skin made contact with hers, she flinched then looked at me with wide jade eyes full of tears. She collapsed onto me sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay. Its okay" I kept repeating until a heard a moan of pain coming out of Christian.

"Oh God, Christian are you okay, baby" Lissa hysterical voice rang out through the apartment.

I crouched down beside Christian and checked his pulse. It was strong; he would be fine for now. I dragged him over to the couch. Lissa set to work making sure he was comfortable enough and covering up the gash on the side of his head. Looking at it reminded me of the bullet skinning my hip; I looked down to see it completely healed, as it should.

Minor injuries like that heal after some time but major injuries like getting like actually getting shot near or in the heart well that was a different story. We can live for a couple of days afterwards but eventually we had to consume someone to heal it.

I decided to call Mason a long time friend of mine, he knew about my secret because Lissa healed him after he was ran over by a car. I still remember that day.

_Flashback _

_Me and Lissa were eating ice creams. It was an extremely hot day. We were sitting in some trees shade when we heard a scream; we both jumped up and ran to see what happened. There lying on the ground was a boy around my age with red hair and freckles. He was cute._

"_Omigod I have to heal him please Rose," Lissa whispered to me. _

_She always had an urge to heal people especially if they were around our age or younger. Her excuse was that they were only starting their lives._

"_I'll create a distraction," I whispered back to her._

"_Oh no my boyfriend" I screamed at the top of my lungs, everyone turned around staring at me. Lissa worked her magic and healed him without anyone noticing._

_He started to get up; I ran to and threw myself at him. At first, he was shocked; I suppose I would be to if someone I didn't know was hugging me._

"_Play along" I whispered into his ear. "We'll explain everything"_

"_Let's get you to a hospital," Lissa said wanting to get away from the crowd so people wouldn't start asking questions._

_I dragged the still dazed boy with me to a quiet ally way_

"_My name is Rose and this is my best friend Lissa." I said sticking out my hand for a shake._

"_The name s Mason" he said returning the handshake hesitantly._

_End of flashback_

I called Mason, he picked up straight away.

"_Mason" _He sounded like he just got of bed.

"Mase there's a problem"

"_What is Rose?"_

"Hunters, they attacked Lissa and Christian while I went out for a jog"

"_Are they okay?"_

"Yes, well … um … not really Christian is knocked out but he'll survive"

"_Much to your disappointment"_

"Yeah, exactly." I paused before asking the next question, "Mason could you maybe look after Lissa while I figure out why they attacked them and not me please"

"_Of course, Hathaway. I'd do anything for you all ya gotta do is ask._

"Thanks Mase. You're the best," I said hanging up.

As I looked over at my friend and saw, her terrified face I knew had to get revenge on the hunters for what they. It was one thing to shoot at me but shoot at my best friend/ sister was another.

Well let me just say you do not mess with Rose Hathaway…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading just press the review and let me dreams come through ;-)<strong>

**Also thank you for the reviews so far.**

**Translation:**

**Siktir – Fuck**

**Love**

**XxDarkPixiexX**


	3. Chapter 2

**I was disappointed that I only got one review so here is a deal:**

**1-3 reviews - 2 weeks until UD  
>4-7 reviews – 1-3 days until UD and longer chapter<strong>

**Sorry I know it is cruel but reviews inspire me to write and make me happy and happy me equals faster UDs **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Dimitri, he and all the other characters of vampire academy belong to Richelle Mead.**

**So here, you go my faithful readers chapter 2**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

**RPOV**

"Please Rose, don't get killed" Lissa said, hugging me for the one **hundredth **time this morning.

After Mason picked us up from my torn up apartment, I had to tell them about my plan of revenge I also told about the woman in the woods who attacked me. I explained to them of my theory that once they found out I was not there and Lissa wasn't a demon they left, but she must have saw me, then followed me to get all the glory.

"Make sure to call everyday and tell me what's happening" Lissa cried into my shoulder.

"Yes mom." I smirked trying to lighten the mood.

Lissa pulled back and smiled at me, she then went to stand beside Christian. Mason came to take her place.

"Be careful Rose" Mason looked at me with adoration in his eyes. I knew he wanted to me more than friends but for some reason I couldn't return the feeling.

"I'll be fine Mase don't worry." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He went to stand beside Lissa and Christian. I got on my Honda DN-01 also known as my 'baby'. I didn't bother on putting on a helmet, I knew it would piss of Christian (he was an extreme safety freak).

"Good luck Rosie Poise" Christian called out to me.

I flipped him off while I sped away onto the road driving dirt and dust into the air behind me. I was heading to the airport to get a plane to Russia.

**Airport**

I got a seat in first class because of the very generous amount of money Lissa's parents left for after they died in a car crash a couple of years back. I reclined my seat to get comfortable.

I settled into a deep sleep

_I woke to feel an arm around me. I tried to get out but whoever owned this arm pulled me closer to their body. I turned around only to be met with a chest, a very good-looking chest at that. But what really shocked me was the tattoo near the right shoulder. A hunter's tattoo. I started to struggle but only waking the person up in the process._

"_Are you okay?" he had a slight Russian accent._

_I looked up to see the most handsome looking face in the world. He had chin length hair that was coloured brown, brown eyes, chiselled face and full lips. I had the sudden urge to kiss them. _

_He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I moaned at the way his lips felt against mine. I deepened the kiss wanting to taste more of him. _

"_Roza" he moaned._

I woke up with a start attracting the attention of a few other passengers. I glared at them until they looked away. I laid back down in the seat and looked out the window. We were over land.

The 'put on your seatbelt' light came on indicating that we were going to land soon. I sighed, thinking about my dream. It was a weird dream, why would I even think about kissing a hunter I do not know.

All too soon, we landed Novosibirsk Severny Airport. A city in Siberia. As I got off the plane, I heard a voice,

"Hello Rosemarie"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I wonder who it is. Hmm…<strong>

**What do you think of this chapter? I was not that sure of it…**

**Please review **

**Remember …. ;)**

**Love **

**XxDarkPixiexX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone I would like to say thanks for the reviews.**

**I'd also like to say that I my UD won't be as fast as I promised because I am in first year in secondary school and the week before the summer holidays are full of exams. That is three exams lasting one and half hours each. These are very important because they mean I can be put into a higher-level class which means more points in junior cert which means better job. So yeah …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or its characters they belong Richelle Mead, I however own the plot.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously <span>_

_All too soon, we landed Novosibirsk Severny Airport. A city in Siberia. As I got off the plane, I heard a voice,_

_"Hello Rosemarie"_

Chapter 3

I was about to turn around when I felt a hand, gripping my upper arm and a muzzle of a gun in my side.

"Kinky" I joked.

"Keep walking as if nothing is happening" The voice said. I could tell it was a man.

"Oh, you mean keep walking as if there wasn't a gun stuck in my side and a strange man holding onto me" I said load enough that a few people looked at us.

He did not bother replying, which made frustrated. Joking and sarcasms were my only defence in well … situations like this. After going through all the shit you have to at the airport, I was led to a black van with tinted windows. The man pushed me into the van, before I could even say something I was gagged and blindfolded.

I started to struggle until a calming voice said, "Shh everything is going to be okay" that is when I felt a pinch in my right arm.

"Go to sleep everything will be okay when you wake up" the voice said again.

Yes, sleeping seemed like a good idea, I was tired so very tired. I started to lull off when I suddenly realized that they drugged me. I started to struggle again when I felt another pinch in my arm. This time I could not fight it …

I awoke to find myself lying on a bed that seemed to be made of metal. The room was bear except for the iron door. The walls of the room were made of stone with little holes in them._ Cameras_ I thought.

"I know you're watching me" I sighed. I still had a headache from the injection.

No one replied, so I laid back down on the metal bed even if was uncomfortable it was better than a cold floor. A couple of minutes later someone walked in, I looked up to see who it was. He had brown hair that looked as if it was meant to be styled messy and green eyes. Overall, he was hot.

"So little demon, what are you doing here in Russia?" green eyes asked.

"None of your fucking business" I said with as much venom as possible. I was so not in the mood for chat about way I was here.

"Such mean words from such a beautiful woman," he said with mock hurt. I growled at him.

"Lets start again." He smiled sweetly. "My name is Adrian Ivashkov and you are…?"

"Rose Hathaway, but something tells me you already know that"

"So Rose, what are you doing in Russia?" He asked again.

"Well Adrian, I'm here to visit my family but seemed to get kidnapped along the way"

"And their names would be …"

"I'm not telling you"

"Aww, I thought we were fri-"

I punched him the face before he could finish, efficiently knocking him to the ground. I wrapped my hands around his neck and squeezed until he was unconscious. I kicked open the metal door making it slam into the opposite wall. The alarm sounded the minute I step. I ran down the corridor already hearing footsteps behind me. I saw a fancy looking door with Cyrillic writing on it. I ran into the room closing the door behind me.

The room was dark but I could still see clearly thanks to my great eyesight. The room was decorated with a simple desk in the middle a bookshelf to the right of me, filled with what looked like westerns and a chair.

I felt a hand close around my mouth. I started screaming but it just came out as a muffled sound (**A/N does that make sense?**). The smell of aftershave somehow calmed me.

"I am going to take my hand away, but you have to promise me not to scream" He Russian accent made me shiver.

The hand disappeared from my mouth; I turned around slowly, getting ready to fight if I had to. I looked, as the person was at least a foot taller than I was, I nearly gasped, it was the man from my dream. He had the same chocolate brown eyes and brown shoulder length hair, chiselled face and a lean body. Forget the other guy because this Russian God standing before me was 'stop in the middle of the road and get hit by traffic' hot.

"Who are you and are you going to drag me to whoever is in control?" I asked trying to sound confident but in truth, I felt small compared to his 6.7' stature.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov and no," he answered back. His eyes looking up and down my down my body making me shiver again.

"Why?"

"Because I am in charge"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think, Good? Bad? Terrible?<br>**

**Please review  
><strong>

**Luv  
>XxDarkPixiexX<strong>


End file.
